Various operations are performed by the energy industry to evaluate earth formations and produce hydrocarbons. Such operations include drilling, stimulation and production. Operations can involve many different steps, which should be implemented according to carefully developed processes to ensure effective and efficient hydrocarbon production. For example, “best” operating practices and procedures have been developed by the industry for use in implementing energy industry operations to improve performance. Timely and consistent implementation of best operating practices is important in the attainment of good operational performance.